Wie kalter Regen
by Taetzchen
Summary: Zitternd und benommen richtete sie sich auf. Das verschwommene Bild wurde zunehmend klarer. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick die Umgebung erkunden.HGxDM Auszug aus dem Prolog
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Keiner der Figuren gehört in irgendeiner Weise mir (schade eigentlich .") und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte (obwohl ich das Geld wohl gebrauchen könnte xD)

Prolog

Die Kerker waren feucht und stickig, sodass einem das Atmen schwer fiel. Das schmale, hochgelegene Fenster, lies kaum Licht in den dunklen Raum hinein und bot somit auch keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Nicht das jemand der in diesen Kerkern eingeschlossen war, überhaupt noch die Kräfte für eine Flucht besaßen. Das ganze war nur eine Demonstration der Macht desjenigen der diese Kerker besaß.

Der feuchte Steinboden war glitschig. Vereinzelt fand man Strohhaufen, die wohl als Bett dienen sollten, doch hätte man eigentlich gleich auf dem Boden schlafen können, denn es lagen nicht mehr als ein paar Halme da, die vielleicht etwas Boden verdecken mochten, für ein halbwegs gemütliches Bett reichten sie allerdings noch lange nicht. Wenn man sie zu einem kleinen Haufen zusammenkehrte, hatte man vielleicht ein Kissen, mehr aber auch nicht. Decken fehlten ganz. Nun ja, wer gönnte seinen Gefangenen auch schon Decken?

Gegenüber der hölzernen Tür auf dem Strohbett lag eine bewusstlose junge Frau. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihr lockiges Haar verfilzt, als hätte sie sich schon länger nicht mehr um ihr aussehen gekümmert. Unter ihren Augen hoben sich tiefe, dunkle Ringe von ihrer hellen Haut ab. Ihr Körper und ihre Kleidung waren Dreckverkrustet, wenn man überhaupt noch von Kleidung sprechen konnte. Einzelne Stofffetzen hingen über ihrem leblosen Körper, die gerade das nötigste verdecken konnten, allerdings nicht mehr die Kälte, die mit dem Wind der durch manchmal durch die schmalen Fenster gelange, abhalten konnten.

Die Brust der Frau hob und senkte sich kaum merklich, denn sie atmete kaum mehr. Doch sie lebte und das war viel wert. Und doch konnte es von Nachteil sein, denn wer wusste schon so genau was noch auf sie zukommen mochte? Vielleicht wäre sie doch lieber gestorben.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich der Frau und sie schein tief Luft zu holen. Ihre Hand zuckte leicht. Es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie endlich erwachte. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entwich ihr, als sie sich langsam und vorsichtig auf die Seite rollte. Sie schien Schmerzen haben. Kaum merklich öffnete sie ihre Augen und schloss sie sogleich wieder. Ein Husten entrann ihrer Kehle, was auf das staubige Stroh zurückzuführen war. Geschwächt lag sie da, öffnete wieder ihre Augen. Im ersten Augenblick wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand, doch der beißende Geruch von Urin, der in ihre empfindliche Nase drang, ließ sie sich daran erinnern.

Zitternd und benommen richtete sie sich auf. Das verschwommene Bild wurde zunehmend klarer. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick die Umgebung erkunden. Kalte Wände, an denen Ketten angebracht waren, die sicherlich dazu dienten um sich an dem Leid anderer zu erfreuen. Behutsam tastete sich die junge Frau über den Boden, denn zum laufen war sie zu schwach. Ein entsetzter Schrei blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie über eine zu verwesen beginnende Leiche kroch. Ängstlich, doch ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, tastete sie sich weiter über den glitschig, matschigen Boden zu der großen Holztür, die ihr den Weg in die geraubte Freiheit versperrte.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an das modernde Holz der Tür, wollte sie doch nur hier weg, raus aus diesem stickig, feuchtem Loch. Wie wollte nach Hause, dort wo sie hingehörte, zu ihren Freunden, ihrer Familie, selbst wenn dies bedeutete, zurück in den Krieg zu müssen. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass sie sterben würde, denn sterben würde sie in beiden Fällen. Hier oder Zuhause. Aber lieber wollte an der Seite ihrer Freunde sterben.

Wie von selbst glitt ihre Hand an ihren schmalen Hals, doch vergeblich tastete sie nach der Kette, die ihr die Heimkehr hätte ermöglichen können. Mit Entsetzen erinnerte sie sich daran, wie man ihr sie zusammen mit allen anderen Wertsachen abgenommen hatte. In dem Kopf der jungen Frau begann es zu arbeiten. Irgendwie musste sie die Kette zurückbekommen, denn wenn nicht, wäre sie für immer hier gefangen. Der Gedanke schmerzte sie und nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie den Goldjungen der Zaubererwelt, ihren besten Freund, Harry James Potter. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte er nicht diesen Gedanken gehabt, sie beschützen zu müssen, stünde sie jetzt an seiner Seite und an der Seite Ronald Weasleys. Gemeinsam würden sie versuchen den dunklen Lord zu stürzen.

Stumme Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihr mit Schmutz verdrecktes Gesicht. Sie beschimpfte sich als feige, denn wenn sie eine echte Gryffindor gewesen wäre, wenn sie mutig gewesen wäre, hätte sie die Idee sicher als idiotisch abgetan und wäre nun dort wo sie eigentlich hingehörte. Auch wenn in ihrer Welt Krieg herrschen mochte, hier war es nicht weniger gefährlich und drüben, wie sie es inzwischen nannte, wäre sie in Ehren gestorben.

Schritte waren zu hören. Schritte die die steinerne Treppe, jenseits der Tür, hinabstiegen. Nervös kroch die Frau zurück zu der Stelle an der sie erwacht war. Mit ängstlichen Augen starrte sie auf die Tür, denn wer wusste schon, wer sich geruhte sie zu besuchen? Sie war sich sicher, es konnte nichts gutes verheißen.

Sie hörte wie der Riegel zurückgeschoben wurde. Langsam drückte jemand die schwere Tür auf und ein junger Mann wurde hinein geschubst.

Die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten sich in seinem Platinblondem Haar. Sturmgraue Augen erfassten sie, starrten sie an. Spöttisch und zugleich war noch etwas anderes in ihnen zu lesen. Erleichterung?

Ein höhnisches Grinsen erschien auf dem noch jungenhaften Gesicht des Mannes.

"Lange nicht gesehen, Hermione...!" Er sprach ihren Namen flüsternd aus, doch klang es auf diese Weise nur noch gefährlicher, noch giftiger.

Draco Lucius Malfoy stand vor ihr, die Hände im Gegensatz zu ihr hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden, ein höhnisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wenn Hermione bisher dachte, es könne nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, so wurde ihr soeben das Gegenteil bewiesen.


	2. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Disclaimer: Und immer noch gehört mir nichts... schmoll

**Ina Pichler** hab mich extra beeilt ;)

**Lizzie 818 **na ja.. Der Krieg mit Voldemort ist halt so eine Sache, freut mich aber, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt

**potter-crossover **jaja... Ich weiß du liebst Hermione.. pat pat ;p

_Widmung: _potter-crossover, weil ich dich unwahrscheinlich doll lieb hab kizz

-----

Kapitel 1 - Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

_Er kniete vor seinem Meister nieder. "Hast du deine Auftrag verstanden?" fragte die kalte, leblose Stimme. Er nickte. "Ja, Meister!" antwortete er und versuchte den Kopf noch etwas mehr zu senken, um ihm seine Unterwürfigkeit zu demonstrieren. "Wirst du ihn zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausführen?" war die nächste Frage, während blutrote Augen ihn kalt musterten. "Ja, Meister!" antwortete er wieder, wie es sich gehörte. Er spürte seinen Blick auf dem Rücken, als er sich erhob um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Sie durchbohrten ihn, bis sie schließlich von ihm abließen um den Nächsten damit zu erdolchen._

Hermione saß allein in ihrem Zimmer, über einen Pergamentbogen gebeugt, umgeben von einem riesigem Stapel Bücher. Ein vertrauter Anblick. Alles wirkte ruhig und nichts verriet, dass Krieg herrschte. Nichts verriet, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war und mit allen Mitteln versuchte Harry Potter zu töten, ihren besten Freund. Sie würde ihn im Kampf unterstützen, auch wenn ihre Eltern entsetzt waren, als sie ihnen ihre Vorhaben eröffnete. Ihr kleines Mädchen wollte in den Krieg ziehen? Das war vor 5 Wochen gewesen und seitdem war viel geschehen. Kurz nach der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur war sie in den ersten Kampf gezogen. Sie selbst war gelinde davon gekommen, doch Ron war schwer verletzt worden und lag nun Im St. Mungo. Auch Harry war verletzt worden, doch auch ihm ging es inzwischen wieder ganz gut.

Hermione seufzte und klappte das Buch in dem sie bis eben gelesen hatte zu. Sie rückte den Stuhl zurück, stand auf und ging hinunter in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter am Herd stand und das Abendessen vorbereitete, doch als Hermione eintrat, sah sie mit einem Lächeln auf.

"Würdest du eben schnell ein paar Knabbereien für heute Abend besorgen, Schatz? Ich habe das vergessen und nun habe ich schon Essen auf dem Herd stehen!" fragte sie peinlich berührt. Ihre Mutter versuchte ihren Alltag so gewöhnlich wie immer zu gestalten, doch ihre Nervosität war dennoch zu spüren. Nervosität und Angst. Hermione nickte, schnappte sich ihre Tasche, ihren Geldbeutel und verabschiedete sich noch schnell von ihrem Vater. Sie hatte sich das so angewöhnt, denn es konnte immer sein, dass sie vielleicht nicht wiederkam wenn hier möglicherweise ein Angriff stattfinden sollte.

Vorsichtig stieß sie die Haustier, grüßte ihren Nachbarn, der ihr breitgrinsend zuwinkte und lief die Straße entlang. Sie sollte sich eigentlich beeilen, damit ihre Mutter sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen machte, doch hetzen wollte sie auch nicht wirklich. Also schlenderte sie die Straße ohne große Eile entlang, streichelte ein kleines verwahrlostes Kätzchen, plauderte mit alten Freunden und half einer alten Frau über die Straße. Als sie jedoch in dem kleinen Laden ankam beeilte sie sich die Sachen, die sie ausgesucht hatte, zu bezahlen und trat wieder auf die Straße. Es begann langsam dunkel zu werden und Hermione erschauderte. Die Dunkelheit war gefährlich, viel zu gefährlich.

_Die Nächte waren kalt, die Tage lang, die Erschöpfung groß, doch er suchte und ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Suchte sie und fand sie._

Nervös trat sie den Heimweg an, denn sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Immer wieder sah sie sich um, doch außer ihr war niemand auf der Straße zu sehen. Diese Tatsache beruhigte sie allerdings nicht im geringsten, es bewirkte eher das Gegenteil. Wenn sie nun wirklich verfolgt wurde, war niemand da, der ihr möglicherweise helfen könnte. Wieder sah sie sich um, doch diesmal wurde sie am Oberarm gepackt und nicht gerade sanft in eine dunkle Seitengasse gezogen. Sie wollte schreien, doch ihr Mund wurde zugehalten. Jemand presste sie gegen die kalte Wand und Hermione stand einer mittelgroßen Person gegenüber, die in eine schwarze Kutte gekleidet war, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass dieses nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Sie starrte auf fein geschwungen Lippen, die ihr so bekannt vorkamen, doch konnte sie sie nicht zuordnen. Die Haut der Person war blass, beinah schon weiß, wie das Porzellan ihrer Mutter.

Zitternd drängte sie sich gegen die Wand. Sie hatte Angst, doch das würde sie nicht zugeben. Nie und nimmer. Nicht sie.

Hermione beobachtete sah wie sich der Mund ihres Gegenübers zu einem spöttischem Lächeln verzog. Sie kannte dieses Lächeln nur allzu gut, hatte sie es doch all die Jahre in _Hogwarts _fast täglich gesehen.

"Malfoy!" zischte sie und in ihrer Stimme klangen Hass, Erstaunen und Ungläubigkeit mit.

Ihr Gegenüber zog sich Kutte von seinem Kopf und legte platinblondes Haar, sowie eiskalte graue Augen frei, die sie unverwandt anstarrten. Was wollte er hier? Hatte er sie schon die ganze Zeit beschattet und nur darauf gewartet, dass er sie allein antraf um sie zu töten? Sie wusste, dass sie in seinen Augen wertlos war. Ein _Schlammblut_. Er war ein Todesser, Erbe einer der _reinblütigsten_ Familien, die es in der Zaubererwelt geben musste. Wie sie ihn hasste. Sie hasste ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

"Lange nicht gesehen!" sagte er und sie zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. Seine Stimme klang so ungewöhnlich, weich. Wo war der Spott, sein Zynismus? Sie musste aufpassen. Irgendetwas musste er vorhaben. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.

"Was willst du!" fragte sie kühl und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Duellieren kam für sie nicht infrage. Sie mochte die klügste Hexe in _Hogwarts _gewesen sein, jeden Zauber kennen, den man kennen musste, doch im Duellieren war sie gnadenlos schlecht. Sollte Malfoy sie herausfordern, wäre sie geliefert. Er war schnell und zielsicher, brauchte nicht erst lang zu überlegen, was er tun sollte. Er wäre ihr weithoch überlegen, etwas das ihr Angst machte, doch sie versuchte diesen Gedanken so gut es ging zu verdrängen.

Er lächelte. Hermione betrachtete es argwöhnisch.

"Warum so unhöflich?" erwiderte der Blonde. Da war er wieder der Spott in seiner Stimme und auch wenn Hermione nicht genau wusste warum, beruhigte es sie ein Stück.

"Was willst du?" wiederholte sie.

"Einen Ort wo ich mich verstecken kann."

Überrascht sah sie ihren Erzfeind an. Wovor sollte er sich denn verstecken wollen? Und warum kam er mit dieser Bitte ausgerechnet zu ihr? Da musste doch mehr dahinterstecken.

"Dann such dir einen Ort!" entgegnete sie kühl und wand sich ab um ihm endlich zu entfliehen, doch sie hatte die Rechnung nicht mit ihm gemacht. Er hielt sie am Oberarm fest und drehte sie wieder zu sich. Mit emotionslosem Gesicht sah er sie an.

"Den Ort habe ich eigentlich schon gefunden!" meinte er leise und ohne jede Gefühlsregung. Hermione sah ihn verwirrt an. Wenn er einen Ort gefunden hatte, was wollte er dann bitteschön noch von ihr? Sie schwieg.

Malfoy blickte sie an. Verstand sie nicht was er ihr sagen wollte, oder wollte sie es nicht verstehen?

"Ich werde mich bei dir verstecken, Granger!" sagte er matt. Sofort schossen ihre Brauen in die Höhe.

"Bei mir? Warum um Himmels willen bei mir? Bei einem Schlammblut, bei Muggeln. Und warum sollte ich dich überhaupt verstecken? Wer sagt dass ich dir trauen kann!" polterte sie los. Einige Strähnchen hatten hingen ihr lose ins Gesicht. Warum blieb er nur so verdammt ruhig? Warum sagte er nichts? Minutenlang schwieg er, aber ihr kamen es wie Stunden vor.

"Ich habe Informationen..." sagte er dann vorsichtig. "Informationen über den dunklen Lord!"

Hermione kniff ihre Augen zusammen, starrte ihn unverwandt an. Nahm er allen ernstes an, dass sie ihm für nur eine Sekunde glauben würde? Anscheinend schon, denn er seine Augen strahlten diese verdammte Selbstsicherheit aus, die sie sich in diesem Moment nur allzu sehr wünschte.

"Warum sollte ich dir glauben schenken, Malfoy?" Doch kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, bereute sie sie auch schon. Der Blonde drängte sie näher gegen die Wand. Er hob seine Hand und berührte sanft ihre Wange. Sie errötete kaum merklich.

"Weil ich die Wahrheit sage...!"

_Wenn er seinen Auftrag dieses Mal in aller Zufriedenheit des dunklen Lords erfüllte, nähme dieser ihn sicher bald in die Riege der Todesser auf. Er durfte ihn nicht ein weiteres Mal enttäuschen._

Hermione erschauderte unter seiner Berührung. Seine grauen Augen durchbohrten sie und schienen direkt in ihre Seele sehen zu können. Seine Anwesenheit machte sie nervös und doch wich ihre Angst. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie glaubte sie ihm. Dennoch huschten ihre Augen misstrauisch über sein Gesicht.

"Warum glaube ich nur, dass ich diese Entscheidung irgendwann bereuen werde?" murmelte das Mädchen, drückte den Jungen etwas von sich und ergriff sein Handgelenk. Dieser sah sie überrascht an.

"Wenn wir bei uns zuhause sind, hältst du die Klappe, bis ich das ganze meinen Eltern erklärt habe, verstanden!" knurrte sie und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, was genau sie überzeugt hatte oder was sie später ihren Eltern erzählt hatte, aber der Slytherin hielt wie geheißen seinen Mund.

_Er würde sie finden..._

-----

**Edit** ja... Das wars erst mal von meiner seite aus ;) wir sehen uns im nächsten kapü x3


End file.
